Raindrops and Lightbeams
by ILoveIcees
Summary: When a meeting with the other Guardians seems off, Jack finds a group of spirits both misunderstood and misunderstanding. But they hold secrets darker than Pitch himself. Slight Jack/OC, but not the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup guys? I'm Icee, and this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. Sooooo this story is completely off the top of my head, so I don't think it'll be that amazing. But you should read it anyways, because you can. Let's get on with it then! Without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

It was a clear night sky as Jack Frost spread his winter wonders across the globe. Wherever snow was needed, Jack made sure it snowed. That freezing December air didn't bother him at all; he only felt a breeze. Jack was flying over Alaska, his favorite winter hang-out. Most of the snow formed on its own there, so he didn't really have to do anything- except make sure everyone who lived there had fun. _This is the life, _he thought to himself. Jack floated on his back and looked up at the starry array before him. He sometimes wished to reach up and touch them, to feel them. They could be soft, like clouds; or hard, like diamonds. No one truly knew, so no one could tell him.

Suddenly, a bright pallet of colors beamed across the sky, outshining even the brightest stars. _Really, North? Honestly, you pick the worst times to call meetings. _Jack caught a breeze and rode all the way to the North Pole. As he entered the workshop, he found the other Guardians waiting for him.

"Well it **took **you long enough. You..are..LATE! Again!" The Easter Bunny was mad. It wasn't really the fact that he was late. Heck, it could take him a while to find a gust of wind strong enough to carry him all the way to the North Pole. Bunny was mad because of the immaturity Jack used during the meetings. Jack could never sit still long enough for Santa to complete one sentence. After the last few meetings, Bunny thought it might help for him to get most of his anger out _before _the meeting began. North cleared his throat, and Jack and Bunny broke the glaring contest they'd been having.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we can begin the meeting." At first, the Guardians talked about normal things, such as how their tasks were coming, any difficulties they might have, and whose turn it was to keep the "shadow box". The shadow box was what they used to contain any runaway nightmares. This time, it was Jack's turn to keep it safe. For a while, he thought it was just going to be another boring meeting. But then Tooth Fairy said something…odd.

"North?" she asked politely, but nervously. He looked over at her, and his eyebrows bent. Tooth cleared her throat. "There was a hurricane in the UK today." Jack didn't understand the meaning of what Tooth had said. Sure, it was a bit strange, but not unheard of. North's face wrinkled, revealing a somber look. He turned his back on them. Sandman flew up to North and made some symbols Jack didn't get, followed by soft mumbles from Santa.

"Meeting dismissed," he stated firmly. The other three Guardians went away from the North Pole; Jack stayed behind.

"What's going on?" North turned his head in Jack's direction.

"I have an errand to run. Meeting dismissed."

"But what about-"

"Dismissed!"

Jack cringed, and flew out the window. But he was curious, so he waited for Santa to leave. He planned to follow him to see what was going on. Soon, Jack saw his sleigh dash out of the workshop. It was hard, but he managed to follow North to somewhere in England. He parked his sleigh in front of a hollowed out tree stump, on which he knocked three times. Jack hid in a nearby, more flourishing tree.

A minute or two after North knocked, seven spirits climbed out of it- four girls and three boys. The girls consisted of a leprechaun; a frail, skinny girl with hair made of colorful light; a young girl no more than ten; and a tall teenager that looked like the sky. As for the boys, there was Cupid, who looked to be five or six; a cat-like pre-teen with a lanky figure; and a boy in his late teens with fire for hair. This gave Jack questions and questions and- you guessed it- questions! North began to talk to the spirits.

"What in the world is WRONG with you?! I give you one task, and you can't even do that!" His Russian accent got thicker with every word he spoke. Jack could tell he was furious, and to make North mad was a very difficult task; he figured that the spirits must have done something awful to deserve this. The boy with fire for hair stepped forward.

"Back off, Claus! We can't control it sometimes." The flames on his head turned from a simmer into an all-out bonfire. Santa grimaced.

"You watch your mouth, boy. Keep that head of yours away from me." The leprechaun whispered to the boy in an Irish accent. Jack imagined she said something like _back off, _or _leave it._ The sky girl stepped forward next. Her golden hair complimented her sky blue eyes, and Jack found hard to stay mad at her.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." North scoffed.

"Really? Well, Miss Showers, that's what you said last time. If I don't take action now, this will happen again." Fear passed over the spirits' faces. North reached out and yanked up the ten-year-old girl by her magenta shirt collar. She yelped, her short brown curls bouncing at her shoulders.

"NO!" the sky girl cried. Slowly, black streaks began to form in her hair. The fire boy put his hand on her shoulder, part comforting, part holding her back.

"I think she'll be a great addition to my workshop, don't you?" The girl with light for hair flew up to North. Her bright purple eyes looked into his, silently pleading with him. His expression softened, but only for a split second.

"Very well. The girl can stay. But next time, I lock you all in the tree." Santa dropped the girl and flew off in his sleigh. The spirits watched him fly off with disgusted expressions. Jack was preparing to catch a breeze, when he stepped on a twig. The spirits simultaneously turned their heads in his direction. The leprechaun hopped over to his hiding place.

"Oi! Who's there? Don't hide from me, lad, or you'll regret it." Cautiously, Jack slid down from his branch. A collective gasp fell across the group.

"A guardian," said the cat boy. His orange hair fell over one eye; the other one's pupil narrowed into a vertical stripe.

"May, Cupid, go inside," the sky girl commanded. She pulled a wand from her sleeve and aimed it at Jack. He flinched.

"No, wait!" he pleaded. "I only want to talk, to get answers!" The leprechaun's eyes narrowed. He could tell they didn't believe him, but he had their attention.

"Honestly, I'm not here to fight. It's just… it takes a lot to get Santa mad, so what happened between you and him?" The sky girl lowered her wand and raised an eyebrow. She was confused. A _nice _Guardian? To her, it was impossible. Yet… she was curious of what he might do while asking these questions of his.

"Okay. You have one- and only one- hour to ask your questions. After that, we expect never to see you again. Got it?" Jack nodded his head. "Good. Follow us." One by one the spirits jumped into the hollow tree, leaving Jack to wonder what was inside. _Only one way to find out,_ he thought. He jumped into the tree, and couldn't help but yell "woo hoo" on the way down. As he landed, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Oh…my…gosh._

**Well? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by following, favoriting, and reviewing! Can't wait for some feedback!**

**Peace out ~Icee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooo!** **Anyways, here it is- the next chapter. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

"So, I'm Aurora Borealis. And you are…?" Her voice sounded like bells. Up close, Jack could tell she was about his age, unlike he'd suspected when he first saw her. The girl's scrawny and delicate appearance made her appear much younger than she really was. Aurora told Jack that the sky girl was April Fool/Showers, the fire boy was Solstice, the leprechaun was Patricia, the young girl was May Flowers, the cat boy was Hallow, and Cupid was, well, Cupid. He learned that each of them had a small object that held their life-forces, but they didn't tell him what they were. But Jack was interested in something else entirely.

"How did you make the Guardians so mad?" They all stopped cold, then looked at him kind of funny.

"You don't know?" Hallow spoke with a small lisp, and Jack felt a shiver run down his spine when the boy spoke.

"Well, no. I only just became a Guardian, like, six months ago." Aurora spoke.

"Long ago, before Pitch Black came to power, the seven of us died in the same instance, on the night of a full moon. April was Pitch's daughter." She turned to April, who had her face down. "You see, Pitch wanted his daughter to be dark and cold, like himself. So, during April's transformation, he engulfed her spirit in shadows. The Man in the Moon fought Pitch for control of her mind, but it was a stale mate. Her inside split in two, and she gained another personality; we call her Raven." Jack couldn't take it all in. He noticed April's hair gaining black streaks; and her white sweater turned darker every time Aurora spoke. April decide to speak herself.

"Whenever I get mad or angry or upset, I open a passage through which Raven escapes. After I was transformed, everyone here, except Aurora, found me, and I learned to control my emotions. I got a lot tougher. But, there was one time… one time I couldn't keep it in. I lost control, and Raven did things- _I _did things unspeakable." April stopped talking and cried into her hands. Solstice led her through an opening in the tree. Aurora started talking again.

"In the meantime, I was living with Santa. He was like a dad to me. I spread light and peace all across the world. I make the moonlight, the sunlight, even the starlight! But anyways, after April's "meltdown", he sent me to live with these spirits down here, to keep them in check. April and I have become best friends, and I love living down here. But I don't like _why _I'm here. That's all you need to know." _I still don't know what she did to make the guardians angry, _he thought, but he decided not to pry. He looked up at the roof of the meadow, and was surprised when he saw small dots of blue light lighting the place instead of actual stars.

"What _are _those?" he asked. Aurora beamed.

"Do you like them? This place doesn't get much sunlight, so I've been lighting up the meadow with these little orbs of light. They're just like stars!" Jack thought she looked happier when she talked about the stars. He made an effort to keep talking about them. The two talked and talked for hours it seemed. As it turns out, they had a lot in common. Soon, Jack's hour was up, and April came out of the tree.

"It's been an hour. Your time is up," she said grimly. The black streaks were in her hair still, but it seemed like she was controlling them.

"I'll take him back up," Aurora offered. She took his hand and led him through the series of tunnels he'd taken to get there. Once they were outside, Jack had one more thing to ask.

"Can you make me one of those light-orb-thingies?" She chuckled. Aurora pulled off a piece of her hair, shaped it into a sphere, and handed it to Jack. It felt hard against his hand- he couldn't shape it like Aurora had.

"How do you do that?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Hold your hair and shape light and stuff."

"That's just what I do. I don't know how it works." She shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye, and Jack did the same. Then Aurora thought of something.

"Wait!" she called. Jack turned around.

"Are you going to come back soon?" He smiled and nodded his head. Then she flew back into the tree, and Jack flew off to do his job. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out the shadow box. Jack decided he'd better find a place to hide it, or else those spirits might find it. _That wouldn't be good._ Once he found a spot in the Arctic to hide it, he thought it would be a good time to rest. He was flying back to his favorite tree, when he was stopped by Sandy. He made little signs that Jack took as "follow me". So he did. All the way to the North Pole. When he got there, Easter Bunny glared at him. Tooth let out a sigh of relief, and North gave him a big hug, which almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Ho ho! There you are! We were wondering when you would show up." His hearty tone almost disguised the fact that he was talking like Jack had missed something.

"Did I miss something?" The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"I released the northern lights at least forty-five minutes ago. Did you not see them?" If Jack's skin hadn't already been very pale, the other guardians would have known he had done something wrong, because all of the color would have drained from his skin.

"Well, uh, no… I was just… sleeping?"

"Since when does Jack Frost go to sleep _early_?" Tooth seemed to be the only one that knew he stayed up late. She didn't stalk him or anything, but on several occasions she and Jack had some time to just talk. They knew each other well, so lying to Tooth would be next to impossible.

"I have a lot of fun to spread tomorrow- it's Jamie's friend's birthday. I've gotta save up my energy, you know?" The others slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway, we just need the shadow box to round up some nightmares." Bunny's words slowly sank in. Jack was probably going to be in big trouble for hiding it, but he knew where it was.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

**SO? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing!**

**~Peace out- Icee~**


End file.
